


Raihan x Leon from A to Z

by SoraHinari



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alphabet, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leon and Raihan being stupid, M/M, a lot of fluff, might add more characters according to the chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: A collection of small little prompts base on the letters of the alphabet around the idiot Champion, Leon and the silly selfie-addict Dragon Gym Leader, Raihan.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/Raihan
Comments: 41
Kudos: 224





	1. A is for Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the new games were announced and these two idiots got revealed I wanted to write something for the new gen! Then came out their rivalry and I instantly knew what I wanted to write! I hope you enjoy this little series~! Ever since my college started again I didn't have much if any time to write stuff and this will actually help me take a breather!  
> So here we go~ 26 different drabbles with Raihan and Leon!

**A is for Attention** **  
Attention is something Raihan wants and when he wants something he gets it at any cost. So what happens if Leon is thinking too much about his upcoming battle with his little brother Hop and doesn't give him any? Well Raihan just needs to take it by force, simple and clear as that.**

* * *

Everything started as any other day. Their messages went back and forth throughout the morning and afternoon, not anything long, just catching up with how each other is doing, how Raihan fares after every gym challenger who comes to face him and of course accompanied with many selfies of the said Gym Leader. Of course Leon smiled with each one he received, after all it was nothing unusual for them or for anyone in that matter. They sure were hiding from the public still, but their close circle knew about them, the public just knew that Raihan was in a relationship since his social media was after all updated thankfully without his name after a long talk with Raihan about that issue. 

Since everyone knew already as stated, Leon pulling out his rotom-phone and smiling at the screen every few minutes while sitting across his brother in the battle cafe of Hammerlocke itself was not out of the ordinary, on the contrary it would help Hop find more ways to tease his brother! Hop looked at Leon and smiled, truly these couple of months that he has been together with the Dragon Type Gym Leader of Hammerlocke have brought grins to his brother's lips like nothing ever before and he was really, truly happy for his older brother, but that was not why he had called Leon to Hammerlocke for lunch. Taking another bite from his sandwich Hop cleared his throat with a small cough to get his brother's attention who instantly placed the phone down on the table, screen hidden, with a flustered look and a mix of shock, while staring at Hop.

"Yes little brother what's up? Excuse me I just-" he didn't have time to finish his apology as Hop started laughing and gave him a huge grin.

"You worry too much Lee! No need to apologize, to me especially! But..." his grin turned into a thin line and that was when Leon furrowed his brow "I was wondering... now that challengers only go to Gyms to train and get better... would you be able to actually... fight me? One on one?" that question really took Leon by surprise and he thought for a bit.

He was not the champion anymore, but how could he say no to his little brother, Hop wanted this more than anything and if he was being honest with himself, he also wanted them to battle, all out, full force, one on one with their newfound strength and pokemon! After a minute of thinking Leon found a very easy solution while smiling at Hop.

"Of course and I know exactly where! I want to face you without holding back, while dynamaxing our partners to their full potential Hop! And I know just the guy who will help us get into a Dynamax spot tomorrow without any waiting time!" picking up his phone Leon started typing down again while Hop cheered and jumped from his chair.

"Do you think Raihan can help out with it?! Really Lee?!" getting a nod from his brother Hop looked hopeful as Leon's phone rang and buzzed notifying him of a new message. Hop couldn't contain his excitement and grabbed the phone out of his brother's hands, leaving Leon looking at the empty spot with wide eyes as Hop himself just read the reply which wrote _'If you promise that you won't burn down my Gym with your Charizard and that you two both won't just trash it, I can let you in tomorrow whenever you want. BUT on one condition of course, I need to earn something out of this as well Champ!'_ Hop gulped down as the message was cut by a selfie of Raihan doing a Korean heart sign, grinning and winking at the camera before continuing with text _'Come stay over at my place today, if you do my Gym is yours to use Leon. Fair trade don't you think?'_. Hop grinning passed the phone back to Leon and nodded frantically with his hands raised close to his chin as fists.

Getting the message Leon shook his head laughing and replied to Raihan with a simple _'Of course'_ before the other end of his contact asked for an affirmative selfie, Leon groaned but opened his rotom-phone's camera and smiled with one of his hands doing a thumbs up sign before sending it over, earning a heart from Raihan making him roll his eyes.

* * *

There he had done it... he had one night to get ready with the fight for Hop tomorrow and instead of training he was staying over at his boyfriend's house! Leon was nervous, of course he was! He was having a battle with his little brother tomorrow, a battle he has long waited for and he had no way in getting ready. Asking Raihan would be in vain since the other looked already comfortable, he had already taken a shower before Leon came and was in his warm pyjamas curled up on the couch picking out movies for them to watch. But Leon, oh Leon was almost like a madman, pacing back and forth, even sometimes getting in front of the telly obscuring Raihan's vision of the screen.

The dragon user on the couch placed the remote down and sighed, placed his cheeks on his palms and watched his boyfriend pace back and forth not even in his own pyjamas yet! That annoyed Raihan, he wanted to have a relaxing evening with his man, getting all the attention in the world that he very well deserved especially after such a tiresome day at the Hammerlocke Gym, cuddled up against the soft pillows, watching a movie and stealing kisses not watching Leon doing a Guinness World Record on 'How many laps can you do around a man's living room'! He tried actually calling out to his boyfriend, once, twice... three... four... Leon finally turned around and looked at him wide eyed and panting on the fifth one, which was practically Raihan screaming at Leon to turn around and look at him!

"LISTEN YOU BIG ARSE! CAN YOU STOP PACING BACK AND FORTH YOU MADE ME NAUSEOUS JUST LOOKING AT YOU!" Raihan shouted while pointing at Leon with one hand, the other holding a big dark blue couch pillow in a tight grip. 

Leon panted and ignored his boyfriend out of his panic, started to walk more frantically muttering about something 'everything being perfect' that Raihan didn't really catch since the purple haired guy was already at the other corner of the living room! Was attention from his boyfriend too much to ask?! Spotting Leon getting in his field of view again Raihan sprung up from his sitting position, throwing the pillow back on the couch and pinned the ex-Champion of Galar at the wall nearby careful not to knock down anything, he wouldn't care if they were over at Leon's place... okay he would kind of... but they were at his apartment for crying out loud! Leon almost spoke out but Raihan placed a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"NO! FORGET IT! NO TALKING FOR YOU MISTER BATTLE TOWER FINAL BOSS OR WHATEVER BLOODY SHIT YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU!" Leon glared at that and crossed his hands as much as he could since one of his forearms was still pinned on the wall. Raihan took a deep breath and pouted a bit, his fang making a sharp hissing sound as his grip towards Leon loosened and soon released him "Listen Leon... I just wanted you here for that exact reason, I want you to relax, being so anxious before such an important battle for you will make you just lose it man!" shaking his head the tamer of dragons smiled gently seeing Leon looking away in a apologizing and guilty manner "Hey, don't give me that look Champ" said Raihan before gripping Leon's chin and stealing a kiss from his tanned lips "Now, go take a shower, wear your pyjamas and jump on the couch with me before I punch your pretty face." he added squeezing Leon's cheek with one of his hands and gifting him his signature toothy grin before getting pushed by Leon to the side with a chuckle.

Seeing the other retreating to the hallway Raihan shouted a last 'MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET LOST AND END UP TAKING A SHOWER IN THE KITCHEN LEON!' followed by a 'SHUT UP!' from the other side of the house. It wasn't a long wait, Raihan already picked a fantasy medieval adventure movie and had everything set, including a bowl of crisps and some soft drinks with two glasses for them to accompany the movie if they so wished. When Leon settled down next to him the dragon tamer grinned and instantly tackled him down on the sofa snuggling against Leon's chest, getting a strong fill of his scent after the shower mingled with the soft fabric of his dark red pyjamas which complimented his own dark blue ones. 

"Rai, you sure love me showering you with affection, I mean I believe many people would but you admitting to it so openly is a surprise even for me!" said Leon after adjusting his weight comfortably on the pillows and resulting in playing with Raihan's dreadlocks shifting them between his fingers as Raihan rose his face from his chest and looked away sighing. "Let me guess... long day?" much to his surprise Raihan shook his head in a negative manner before placing his head sideways to face the movie which had the 'Play' button still displayed "Were you... defeated multiple times again?" it didn't take his boyfriend long to answer.

"No and no!" growling from the back of his throat Raihan sat up next to Leon and crossed his arms "It is just that I haven't seen you in two whole weeks! That stupid Battle Tower keeps you SO GOD DAMN BUSY! Sometimes it is not enough to see your hugs and kisses through selfies you know! Sometimes I want to feel them, to feel your attention suffocating me!" Raihan did a long pause and rubbed his face with both of his palms "OH GOD WHEN DID I BECOME SO SAPPY AND CLICHE?! FORGET IT! FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID LEON OR I WILL BITE-" he didn't have time to continue as a yelp left his lips instead of the end of that sentence.

Leon had pulled his boyfriend down on top of him placing a kiss on his lips, hugging him close before turning them both to watch the movie which he finally started. Raihan on the other hand didn't object, why would he? He finally had Leon's attention showering him and just him. Just for a moment he pulled out his rotom-phone from his pyjama's front pocket and snapped a selfie. He loved keeping those moments saved in pictures, him and his boyfriend cuddling, looking at the camera with a gentle smile and also having Leon's stuffed face with crisps while watching excited at the screen was truly one of a kind treasure. Placing back his phone down to the table this time, next to Leon's, he focused on the movie and the hands around him, finally calm since he got what he wanted as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 DOWN 25 MORE TO GO!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little thing as much as I did.  
> Writing it in one sitting was rough but also amusing!


	2. B is for Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is coming right at ya! Like seriously I cannot not assume that Raihan has a thing for biting it looks so normal to me xD

** B is for Bite  
** **Bite-marks are all over Leon's body, he sure is careful when he must be with Raihan but he never thought they would show off that much on his neck than the rest of them on every other part of him! But what can he do? His boyfriend likes to bite.**

* * *

Every morning that Leon woke up next to Raihan it was the same routine, thankfully a pleasant one. Leon would open his eyes and understand from the heavy weight he felt on top of him that his boyfriend was all tangled with him and the blankets before actually escaping and going for a cold morning shower. Well if he was staying over at Raihan's he would take some moments to find the bathroom but he would successfully in the end. That morning was no different, Leon woke up, untangled himself and walked to his bathroom, thankfully they were at his apartment therefore he didn't take nearly as long as he does at Raihan's to get there.

Having a clean set of clothes in hand, since he did have to attend the Battle Tower in some hours, Leon placed them to a little stand of drawers before discarding his sleepwear in the bin, alongside the rest of the clothes that needed to be washed. Making sure he closed the door properly his steps guided him inside the shower. Opening the water was refreshing, especially when he and Raihan had spent an intense night together, Leon never complained but every morning he felt heavy and the cold water helped his body relax for some reason. Sometimes where the water touched his skin left having a slight tingling sensation close to a burning one someone might characterize it. Of course he was also used to that, intense night or not Raihan liked to bite, even as a joke in the middle of them kissing or have it when they were pseudo-fighting, laughing and tickling each other, hell even then Raihan had once left a bite-mark on his upper left side cause according to him 'It was amusing'!

The all known sensation was back this morning as well, on his shoulder at first, that was when the ex-champion of Galar did a mental note to never let Raihan massage his back again. But what surprised him most was not the shoulder bite-marks, those he was used to, it was one above his shoulder, close to his collarbone to the area that your shoulder and neck connect. At first Leon freaked out but then sighed out in relief since his clothing would be enough to hide it even inside the house in his casual wear. What he didn't expect was the seer stinging pain from his neck, high up his neck where everyone could see! His plan was just to soap higher on his neck and his beard as well but when he reached up a tinge of pain surged through his body. His fingers started feeling around the area and surely there it was, a bite-mark, a sigh left Leon's lips as he rubbed his face with his hands. 

As soon as possible he washed the soap off his body and hair, stepping out of the shower and running to the mirror. Oh it was there alright and it even started developing as a bruise! Leon had no idea what to do, his first idea was to hide it with his clothes so after drying up his body, his hair still in a towel wrapped up, he started dressing. Eventually he was wearing a pair of white pants and a long sleeved burgundy v-neck shirt. Thankfully he was right, the bite on his collarbone was hidden under the red soft fabric, opposed of course to the bruising one right bellow his beard line! Leon started feeling weird out of the sudden and he found out soon enough that his towel on top of his head had fallen, therefore he chose to worry about the bruise latter. Picking up the towel he started drying his hair, although long they were not that thick so just a towel rinse would do just fine, upon looking himself in the mirror Leon had an idea, an idea about how to hide the stupid doing of his boyfriend! 

Picking up his comb, Leon started brushing and combing his hair like usual but in the end he started braiding them, he was used to doing so since whenever Raihan's hair started growing again he was the one who was instructed how to make his dreadlocks or braid the ends so they won't look bad for his image. He stopped when all of his purple locks were tidy braided in a side braid and secured by a hair tie at the side the bruising bite-mark was located. Happy at the result, the Battle Tower Leader of Galar stepped finally out of the bathroom to head to his bedroom and wake up his boyfriend, thinking if he would shout in his face now or later.

* * *

Choosing the latter option, Leon opened the door of his bedroom to see Raihan still sleeping in the best position he could ever wish for, the Dragon Type user was seriously like a starfish, bandanna at the nightstand, his hands one extended empty and open while the other held tightly a pillow, his dreadlocks all over the place while his mouth wide open along with slight snores coming out of it and drool almost dripping from a corner. Chuckling a bit Leon shook his head and walked closer to Raihan's sleeping figure, crouching over his lips pressed together in a slight pout as he started poking Raihan's cheeks. Since he had no response whatsoever he pinched the other's nose, causing his boyfriend to widen his teal eyes and jump up from the lack of oxygen.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, breakfast is probably ready downstairs" throwing Raihan a towel as a sign for him to go take a morning shower and come down to eat. His boyfriend groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily before picking up his bandanna from the nightstand, marching his way outside mumbling something about him 'needing his beauty sleep properly' "Silly dragon" smiled Leon talking to himself as he started going downstairs.

Much to his surprise he was alone, on the fridge was a note from Hop saying him and their parents went out for a camping day adventure. Shrugging he started prepping the table and soon serving the pancakes his mother had for him and Raihan, it was no secret that they were together from his family especially, actually his mother was the one who suspected ever since they were teens that they would end up in a weird situation. Remembering the moment and how adamant he had been back then about it Leon chuckled from the back of his throat before feeling a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and kisses trailing from his temple down to his neck, the moment Raihan reached his neck Leon felt his teeth sinking into his skin. A shiver ran down his body before a loud gasp left his lips, his hands gripping the chair he was about to pull out for him to sit down and eat the delicious smelling breakfast.

"Raihan! Rai! Stop it!" Leon's golden eyes closed as Raihan licked the bite and instead of stopping there his fingers pulled down on the left sleeve of Leon's shirt exposing his collarbone, placing a bite-mark there as well "RAI!" Leon practically screamed as he turned around and landed a soft blow on Raihan's head. Backing off his boyfriend rose his hands up high with his teal eyes perplexed.

"What?! It is just me Leon I am not going to eat you, I am no cannibal mate!" Raihan chuckled and winked as Leon looked away embarrassed trying to form the words while hiding the new bite on his neck with his hand. That was when Raihan understood and let out a roaring laugh "Oh for bloody hell Leon! You are worried about a couple innocent bites?!" seeing Leon glare at him made Raihan rise his eyebrows high "They are nothing to be worried about Leon! Come on we are not hiding THAT much are we? People won't know I did them anyways!"

"Yes you are right! But of course! They are many sharp fanged guys in Galar with BITING FETISHES!" Leon grew red as he sighed and lowered his hand from his neck before walking up to Raihan. He was about to start talking before the door knocked. Curious enough, Leon took slow steps towards the door before swinging it open revealing his old time friend Sonya. Grinning at her he waved with a smile "Hello there Sonya! What brings you over?" he asked.

"Um I heard Raihan was here and I decided to stop by and bring him back his Flygon that I borrowed for some research!" the scientist said with a smile of her own before smirking and pointing at Leon's neck "But I guess I came during something I interrupted huh Leon?" 

It was at that moment Leon stormed inside his house, glared at Raihan with his face burning red before stomping his way to his bedroom. Upon reaching there he plopped down to the mattress, grabbed Raihan's pillow and shoved his face inside screaming, ignoring the figure of his boyfriend from the doorway with his shoulders moving since Leon heard his chuckles. The Dragon Leader stepped closer and kissed the recent bite, for a moment Leon felt kind of better before Raihan bit down on the same bite harder than before, causing the purple haired man to wack him on the head with the pillow he was holding. Leon can swear that sometimes he hates how Raihan bites down on every part of his exposed skin... but he cannot help it, can he now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go chapter 2 done~  
> Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the first one!  
> It might be shorter and kind of stupid but I just drabbled on with this one xD


	3. C is for Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain really just stopped working to find a word starting from 'C' so I thought since Raihan is always so warmly dressed why not make a fluffity fluff out of some cold weather in Galar!

** C is for Cold **  
**Raihan was never a fan of cold weather, he used to get sick all the time and catch well... colds, during heavy winter times. This year's early cold has caught up with him and thankfully for him Leon is there to take care of him.**

* * *

The first days of December had rolled in the Galar region and the Leader of Hammerlocke was not a fan of the cold weather the first month of winter had to offer. Raihan hated the cold, he was really REALLY not a fan of it. When he was younger he tended to catch the flue, A LOT! Since then Raihan despised not winter itself but the cold it brought, Hammerlocke was not the most warm city and him being alone in his apartment really didn't help since no challengers came around when it was pouring outside. Of course one of his options was go and stay over to Leon's but he didn't want to worry his boyfriend or his family or become a burden for that matter just because he is sensitive to the dumb cold. So Raihan had two options, call Leon over to watch a movie or something to find ANY excuse in cuddling against him for warmth or just keep his mouth shut and pile up blankets on top of him. 

Being too prideful Raihan of course went with the second option, not telling Leon sounded the best right now, since the last time he said anything of that sorts he got something such as 'What? The big bad dragon of Hammerlocke cannot stand some cold?' along with a laughing fit. Leon still had come over back then but Raihan still fumed whenever he had flashbacks of that conversation! Walking around his room he started digging around his closets and drawers for blankets, he looked at the digital clock on his nightstand which wrote '01:24AM' and sighed, he was making a ruckus late at night just for a couple of blankets. Feeling guilty just a tad bit for his neighbors he massaged his scalp while closing the current drawer he had open. He could manage one night without a blanket, he still had a thin cover he used so he wouldn't be completely exposed, his pyjamas were also fairly warm so how bad could this idea go!

Walking over at his bed Raihan crawled under his cover and curled up against one of his pillows, his teal eyes closed but not for long since his phone did the characteristic ding sound of him having a message. Looking over at his rotom-phone who was hovering next to his head Raihan closed his eyes and motioned for it to speak up.

"Boss, Leon sent you over a message shall I read it to you?" listening to his pokemon's question, Raihan rose his head from his pillow and grabbed the phone starting to read the text. It was in a light purple contact colour background so he could instantly tell it was indeed Leon, if the picture of the other having ice cream on his nose but a giant grin on his face wasn't a huge giveaway already. The message was short and simple but brought heat on Raihan's face, 'It is pretty cold tonight, want me to come over?'. Reading the text over and over Raihan typed down a quick response, something along the lines of 'Cold? Pft I don't know what you are talking about! I feel just fine, are you sure you aren't just eager to come straight into my arms Champ?' followed by a winking face.

There it was, there was pride taking over him again. Such a stupid thing to do, turning down such an offer was surely a mistake because after that Leon's response was a emoji with one puffed cheek and glaring eyes writing next to it 'Well then! Good night then Raihan!'. Sighing the Hammerlocke Leader rolled his eyes and threw his phone behind him without force, making sure it just landed behind his back and not on the floor. Sleeping that night was a pain, almost impossible too, Raihan felt random shivers and jumps all over his body during the whole night, sometimes even waking up from how cold he felt his feet going, hell he stood up and put on socks some moment into the night for crying out loud! Yes, the Dragon Gym Leader was freezing and it was only the first week of December!

* * *

After sleeping so poorly and waking up multiple times in the midst of the night, Raihan thought waking up in a proper morning hour would be easy, but boy was he wrong. When his eyes opened he groaned from how much they burnt, they felt swollen and his head felt heavy. His rotom-phone hovered in front of his face upon being instructed to and Raihan rose his hand shakily to open the camera app, what he saw had him freeze in place, he was pale, with red marking the tip of his nose, his cheeks and around his puffy eyes. That meant only one thing and Raihan knew what, that damned winter cold was back and ready to hunt him. His body felt heavy, his throat felt like something was stuck back there and his nose like his breaths were half, Raihan started thinking at how he would manage to get to his kitchen in order to even have breakfast or any medicine that would help him. Well his thoughts didn't last for long since a very well known idiot with no sense of direction video called him, even if he was in such a bad shape Raihan pressed the little answer bubble and slid it to the green one to accept the call.

"Oh Rai you are awake! Good morning!" said a cheerful Leon warmly dressed facing at the camera with his eyes closed. That sight made Raihan smile just a little bit but before he greeted back Leon had his eyes open and his mouth gaping "Geez! Rai you look awful! See that is what you get for not getting the champion cuddles I offered yesterday!" he pouted and crossed his arms, but seeing that Raihan was barely smiling had him instantly frowning with worry "Are you feeling as awful as you look?" that earned him an eye roll from the dragon tamer "I will take that as a yes. Golly, I bet you cannot even move... you must feel sore as well. Okay Rai, wait right there I am coming over, just give me a minute to grab my keys and wear my shoes!" and before Raihan could ever respond or even say a word the call had ended revealing the lock screen of his roto-phone that was just a simple picture of him and Leon with their pokemon teams all around them.

Even if he wanted to argue about Leon having to get to more important thing than him all of his strength was drained at that moment, the only thing Raihan could do was just get himself buried deeper into his cover for warmth with his eyes clenched shut. Those big bright teal eyes opened up only when Raihan felt a pair of lips on his exposed forehead. Ah, right, his bandanna was at the nightstand, but he didn't have time to put it back on, Raihan soon wanted to close his eyes again until he heard that familiar voice.

"Rai you are burning up!" the ex-champion of Galar exclaimed while speaking at a low toned voice, smooth and as steady as possible in order not to cause Raihan a headache. Although he was pretty sure with such a fever, a headache would be the least of his worries. 

Seeing those bright eyes so foggy he kissed them closed before running towards the bathroom, he didn't try to even remember where it was he let his muscle memory guide him there. Reaching it successfully Leon pulled a small basin from under the sink and filled it with cold water, he then moved it to the kitchen with a towel in hand just to poor in some vinegar before finally rushing as much as he could, careful not to spill anything, back to his boyfriend room. Raihan was now laying facing the ceiling, he want panting, his eyes closed shut like he was in pain. Walking next to him Leon settled the basin on the nightstand and dipped the tower inside, with careful movements soon the tower was rinsed and placed folded on top of Raihan's burning forehead. After a couple of repeats, the Gym Leader opened his eyes and upon seeing Leon searching his drawers and coming back with a blanket he smiled.

"Raihan! You are awake!" said Leon in a surprised tone but with a smile as he unfolded the blanket just enough to cover Raihan, still keeping it folded in two, to double up its warmth and thickness "You should go back to sleep though, it will really help your fever, damn it though Rai why did you forget to close the window yesterday?" the question was put out with the shorter of the two pointing at the now almost completely closed window. 

Ah, that's right, after all his rummaging through he had forgotten to close the window, no surprise at how his cold became so bad over one single night and why his throat burned at every single instance he had waking up in the middle of the night! Looking over at Leon who was changing the towel on his forehead once again, Raihan looked guilty before looking away and closed his eyes. Worried as he was, Leon cupped his cheeks and made the pair of those teal eyes look into his gold ones before talking.

"Stop being silly Rai, it is not your fault. It is mainly mine that even though I was the one suggesting that I come over, I was also the one who mocked you last year for being cold. It is not unusual though Rai, I mean everyone is cold... You should not neglect yourself to prove to some idiot that you are not" frowning Leon kissed Raihan's nose and stood up "I am going to make you some soup and a cup of warm earl gray those should refresh you quite a bit!" Excited as he was to take proper care of his boyfriend Leon started walking towards the door when Raihan clearing his throat stopped him "Oh please Rai, don't tell me you don't need it, I swear to Arceus, if you do!"

"No, no... you know that I need those... bloody hell even I know it... especially based on how stupid I acted yesterday, I should have just accepted your offer" Raihan's voice was broken and rasp, coming from his chest instead of his throat, it even sounded painful but the Gym Leader smiled at Leon who was looking at him carefully "I just wanted to say thank you and... I love you" smiling gently Raihan closed his eyes and chuckled at what he heard next.

"If you give me these types of random confession moments, it means that the cold really has affected you! I am bringing the soup!" Leon's marching footsteps could be heard, stop and heard again as his head poked through the door "But... I also love you, so make sure you get better, a simple thank you won't do, I will re-do my offer once you have recovered a bit!" and there he goes again running off to the kitchen. Hey, maybe since now he had someone to take care of him, a cold might not be that bad after all! That was Raihan's thought before his eyes went wide upon a sneeze that made a mess out of everything, especially his blanket. No... Nope, cold still sucks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done!  
> I really enjoy writing these small things I hope you enjoy reading them as well! Some might be smaller in the future but they are still enjoyable to write TvT  
> I will see you at the next chapter!


	4. D is for Dandelion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got finished with most of my exams and I decided to do another little thing over here, this chapter WILL be shorter than the others, I don't know for sure by how much but it will be! I also wanted to say a big thank you for even getting in the trouble to read my small little drabbles here it means a lot to me!

**D is for Dandelion** **  
****They are so pretty with their long bright yellow petals, forming something so beautiful that only a few actually appreciate it. Others think it is a pest and a weed, plucking it out of the soil, but those who see past their rough edges truly see their beauty. That is why Raihan, one week before their anniversary gives Leon one dandelion each day to prove that no matter their rough moments he is faithful to the one he loves.**

* * *

It has been almost a year since they started dating. Their confession was kind of awkward, Raihan's memory doesn't fail him when it comes to such things. He remembers clearly the day that Leon told him to meet up, it was about two weeks after he stop being a champion and he was dethroned, their meeting spot was weird but Raihan didn't question it, it was on top of Rose Tower, they could see everything, every little landscape, the world seemed so much bigger from up there, so vast, so unexplored. At first Raihan didn't pay attention to what Leon said to him, his teal eyes fixated on the view, he hadn't been up there before and he didn't know if he would ever get the chance. It was then that his mind drifted away to what everyone said, he was strong, he could become the champion of any other region he chose to go to and yet he stayed, remained in Galar with his goal to beat Leon, that is what he said to the public anyways. Raihan's teal eyes changed their target from the horizon to some valleys were wild yellow dandelions grew and he blinked curiously before asking Leon.  
 _"Hey Leon... is your name based of the animal?"_ of course the ex-champion back then was taken aback but shook his head.  
 _"No, it is based on dandelions, but why do you ask Raihan?"  
_ _"I am looking at them, over there see?"_ he said pointing to the big area filled with those flowers _"I believe they are beautiful, sharp looking, rough looking, but at the same time they make you understand their gentle nature, how sweet they are, how beautiful and strong to withstand many rainfalls and thunderstorms but still hang on their roots... I believe that people who pluck them off considering them weeds are idiots ya know?"_ Raihan then did a pause to look at Leon still in a trance from daydreaming about the world _"I also believe that the name fits you... You are like them Leon, rough on the edges, sometimes looking tougher than you are... But always hang on to your beliefs and always being so gentle, it is the reason why I love you, you are such a unique personality Leon, not like other champions, I guess it is one of the reasons why deep inside I never wanted to become champion myself, cause I would pull you off your soil where your roots were so deeply seeded."_ after a bit of silence Raihan registered what he had just said and jumped up to his fit almost running away before the other man grabbed his arm and made him turn around with surprise. Leon was not mad, not disgusted, he was not surprised either, his face mostly screamed relief. It was at that moment that Raihan truly wanted to keep Leon safe and happy, make every wish of his come true if it was in his hand and always make every memory of them everlasting.

* * *

Ever since then Raihan planed on doing something with the knowledge he was offered on that day, the idea that his boyfriend's name was based on a flower brought many ideas on the table! Therefore he chose to so something exactly one week before their anniversary. Somehow he managed to give Leon six dandelions as he had planned.

The first one was simple enough, Leon stayed over at his place so Raihan prepared breakfast, placed it on a tray, complimented it with the flower and took it to the bedroom where Leon was just waking up as a sweet gesture.  
The second one was a bit more challenging since it was a day Leon was busy at the Battle Tower but he managed, sure he had to wait about five hours at the entrance but Leon finally came downstairs and Raihan handed him a cold chocolate drink alongside the flower, after all coming all the way there to just give him a flower would seem weird.  
The third flower was purely luck, they were walking around Motostoke after Kabu needing Raihan for a training session, Leon had decided to tag along wanting to have a day off on his own. There they found someone selling flowers in their little stroll, Leon was enchanted by all the colours and ended up picking up a red gladiolus in order to hand it to Raihan, thankfully for him his boyfriend didn't stay empty handed for long since he traded him a very bright bloomed dandelion for it.  
The fourth dandelion was a surprise, not really a gift but Leon ended up requesting it anyways to put along the rest of the bunch, Raihan had prepared them a dinner after a long day at the Gym, on the table was a vase with a single dandelion that Leon of course took. He was sure by then that Leon figured out what he was doing but Raihan didn't care, he had two more days before their anniversary and he would complete their plan.  
The fifth one was Hop's idea, the younger brother of the ex-champion wanted to go for a camping trip so Leon and Raihan himself ended up tagging along, of course Hop wasn't against it, he was actually excited! There Raihan asked Hop for any ideas on what to do about the fifth flower and the kid's idea was simple but sweet. As they played catch and all kind of activities he made his Flygon deliver to Leon the flower, he instantly locked his golden eyes on Raihan's figure, who happened to just pretend to not notice.  
The sixth and last one was a bit more personal, they were over at his apartment again but before Leon arrived Raihan made sure to make a small little path with dandelion petals towards the bedroom where it was, the sixth and last flower he needed to give his boyfriend. It was in his hands and Raihan was sitting cross-legged on the bed before Leon sighed with a smile as he sat down and kissed him in order to thank him for the gesture.

But that was not all, after all their celebration was not yet official. On the exact day of their anniversary the tamer of dragons didn't give his boyfriend much time to prepare as he dragged him, blindfolded him and carried him all the way to his Flygon's back. Leon was asking all kinds of questions, but he only got one answer 'You shall wait to see'. When Raihan's Flygon made its landing, its trainer returned it to its pokeball, rested it inside his hoodie's pocket and slowly placed Leon's hands in his guiding him towards the edge of the flower bed they were standing on, careful not to crush any of the bloomed wonders. There was just a single picnic blanket, no basket or anything, just the blanket where they sat down before Raihan finally allowed Leon to see again. The previous champion of Galar gasped, his eyes fell on the flowers in front of them, a sea of bright yellow point petaled flowers, a sea of dandelions. His golden eyes turned around to look at Raihan, who was putting his bandanna on since that was what he used for a blindfold, instantly he hugged his boyfriend and kissed him tenderly and slowly, the sole idea of being there with his soulmate really brought tears in his eyes. Raihan just chuckled and shook his head holding Leon close before speaking up.

"Remember what I told you the day I accidentally confessed Leon? You are exactly like them... A golden little treasure that might seem rough but is gentle at heart... I know we have our ups and downs but no matter the hardship we manage to overcome it like true champions Leon." a small laugh came out of both of them before Raihan continued "We have our rough moments, everyone do, but we work together to continue, we rooted together our path since we were little and I am truly forever thankful, also hear me out very carefully you might not see me like this for another year Champ!" Raihan grinned and tightened his grip around Leon "A dandelion means also to be faithful and hell, I need you to know that I was never so faithful to anyone before, I mean even before we were together I stayed in Galar for you, talk about faithfulness am I right?!" the guy in the hoodie smiled and looked down at the precious treasure he was holding "I will say this because of the day don't get used to it but, I love you Leon. Happy Anniversary." At all that the purple haired male smiled and kissed Raihan again softly on the lips before snuggling in his hug looking at the golden blooms.

"Happy Anniversary Raihan." he mouthed out softly as to not disturb the flowers. Raihan's teal eyes soon focused on the dandelions before looking down at Leon and then back at the sea of gold alongside his boyfriend, the soft breeze hitting their skin as it blew. He was lucky to have one of those unique beautiful wonders right in his arms just for him, because that meant that he was one of the few that understood the beauty of what someone thought was a pest and Raihan couldn't be more grateful for his precious Dandelion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!  
> I find it so cute that Pokemon has started basing characters' name of flowers since flower language is one of my favourite things to study and explore!  
> For now though, byebye~ see you in chapter 5!


	5. E is for Eagerness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a day off and I am back, I cannot find it now but I got inspired to write this by an illustration I found on PIXIV about Raihan hatching an egg and I found it so cute that I wanted to write an extended story of it!

**E is for** **Eagerness** **  
****Both of them are eager for many things! Battling again, meeting after some time for lunch, going out with Hop to small trips! On one of those trips though they discover something, an egg, and these two idiots decide that it would be great if they hatched it... Well, Raihan is more than eager to dedicate his time and effort to do it as fast as possible.**

* * *

Hop was excited, he finally took a break from training to just relax outdoors in a tent with his friends and two supervisors, of course his supervisors were also friends of his in a way! He was as close as ever with Leon and since Raihan had been a staple in their lives Hop had grown very close to him, like a second brother almost. Marnie, Victor and Gloria decided to work on making curry so Hop joined then as Leon and Raihan were fixing the tent properly, Sonia wanted to join them as well but it happened that she had to attend a meeting with some other Pokemon Professors from far away regions, Hop thought that one of them was that lady he had seen one day outside of Sonia's lab with a big high hair bun and her vibrant orange blonde hair. As they cooked the curry Gloria served it when it was done and called out for the two older guys of the bunch to join them. At that Raihan answered that they were going to eat latter as they both continued setting up one more tent. 

When they were finally done, Leon spotted Hop and the others playing with some of their Pokemon and Raihan sitting in front of their just set up tent, having that in mind he walked towards where the little ones had made the curry, picked up two bowls of fresh nicely smelling apple curry and walked back to the dragon tamer nudging him on the head with the bowl just a little bit to make him look up. Raihan got the bowl in his hands and took a spoonful blowing on it slightly since it had been warmed up before eating his bite, Leon did the same, sitting besides his boyfriend while looking at the kids who were just running about, passing a ball at each other while Victor's Cinderace tried to tackle it out of their feet, guess they were playing some kind of soccer. While eating Raihan was quiet, like something was on his mind and Leon started to worry since his boyfriend was fairly talkative, especially when they were eating they would talk about anything to keep busy. Although the silence was not uncomfortable by any means, Leon placed his head on Raihan's shoulder and that was when his boyfriend looked down at him with a small smile, he was almost done with his curry but wrapped one of his arms around Leon's shoulders while placing the bowl on his lap and continued eating from there.

"Raihan, is everything okay? Something on your mind?" Leon asked a bit concerned eating another spoonful of his curry.

"Huh?! Of course not Leon! I was just wondering if we could sneak away and go on a little walk around, I've rarely been to this part of the wild area before and I am curious. But the kids might need us and-" he was cut off by Leon chuckling.

"Oh Raihan the kids are not kids! They are growing up adults they can handle one hour to themselves while we go for a little sightseeing!" by getting that result Raihan sprung up and grabbed Leon, their bowls now on the ground thankfully with no curry left except a spoonful or two on Leon's, the shorter male gasped from the shock but decided to follow Raihan anyways.

* * *

The other four saw them running off but said nothing and the couple was glad because the sight that beheld them was breathtaking. There were dragon Pokemon flying everywhere, nests with eggs where their parents took care of the unhatched, they also saw a few Dragapults here and there as they walked. Raihan's teal eyes never left those magnificent dragons, he didn't have one on his own, the one Dreepy he ever caught was a gift to Leon shortly after, he considered those ghost dragons a wonder on their own caliber and would love to train one, but they were hard to stumble upon and Raihan didn't have the heart to catch one from where they were now since most of them were in pairs and next to a nest. Leon kept holding Raihan's hand when his golden eyes spotted something and started pulling him towards what he just saw, when they reached the place he fell on his knees and pulled his taller boyfriend down with him. They both came face to face with a nest, with a single egg but no Pokemon around it. Raihan felt the wind blow, they were in a high altitude of Galar and the winds were cold up there, as he held up his hands to cover his face his eyes noticed the egg rolling down. Leon gasped and ran after the egg while Raihan ignored the wind and did the same. Before the little egg had the time to hit a tree, Leon tackled his way in front of it and caught it in his arms while not long after Raihan stood in front of him panting with hands on his knees.

"Leon, is it okay?" the guy in the bandanna asked panting. Leon tried to reply, but his back hurt, he had been slammed on the tree's trunk while tackling through the egg in order to catch it and Raihan saw him in pain and trying to catch his breath. Worried sick Raihan gets down on his knees, his eyes wide, and slowly gets his arms around Leon to support his weight on him. Standing up was hard but thankfully Leon hadn't broke anything so he could stand, with shaking footing but he could.

As they finally stood up Raihan placed Leon on the tree and gently took the egg from his arms, nodding at his boyfriend he unzipped his hoodie half way, making a somewhat makeshift pouch, before placing the egg there and zipping it back up, not all the way, just enough to secure that the egg was safe there. After he did so Raihan supported Leon's weight yet again before walking slowly back at the campsite.

* * *

By the time they got back the four teens were already in their tent playing some quiz or something from what the two men heard, that made them chuckle but not linger as they quickly made way to their own tent, crawling in and sitting down to their two sleeping bags comfortably. Raihan then pulled out the egg from his hoodie, removed his bandanna, folded it a bit and wrapped it around the bottom of the egg as a little warm stand to keep it steady next to him. Leon also looked better, he wasn't sitting like Raihan was, he decided that laying down with his back facing upwards would be for the best, but his eyes moved between the unknown orphaned egg and his boyfriend. Raihan's eyes were wide and full with excitement, Leon knew that look, that look was when Raihan was ready to tackle something eager to complete it. His guess was that he wanted to hatch the egg and of course he wouldn't say no if Raihan offered to do it, after all if it wasn't for them the poor egg would probably be omelet by now.

"Raihan, you want to hatch it, don't ya?" the ex-champion asked and chuckled at the look the 8th Gym Leader of Galar gave him. A look full of happiness plastered upon his face, his bright expressive teal eyes wide and his mouth in a wide shark, or even better dragon like grin, with his fangs showing clearly even at the dim light. "Oh my Arceus, Rai! Don't give me that look, you know I can never deny that look of yours or even mention the cons to any idea you have!"

"That is exactly one of the reasons I am doing it! Come on Leon!" the dragon tamer said stretching the 'on' in both cases of his sentence. "It was alone, all alone and lonely in the middle of the Wild Area! Plus we did kind of saved it because we were there at the right moment but still! Please!" Raihan clasped his hands together and all Leon could do is smile and nod, holding back the laughter he felt at the back of his throat for later.

At such a response Raihan jumped a bit from joy before hugging the egg close to him and getting inside his own sleeping bag, holding the egg but now facing Leon with a smile like his cheeks would split apart. Only from that sight Leon had a very nice sweet sleep that night but when he woke up Raihan was already awake, keeping the egg warm, still with his bandanna around it, rocking it back and forth. Chuckling a bit and already feeling better from his back pain, the ex-champion of Galar perked up and scooted himself closer to his boyfriend before hugging him from the waist, snaking his arm around it.

"Rai, you are still looking at the egg?" Leon got a nod as an answer "You know, you need to warm it up more, why don't you go out and run a bit while holding it in your hoodie like yesterday? Did you even sleep?" Raihan blushed and shook his head making Leon sigh with a smile and kiss his cheek tenderly "Go and warm it up by some running and it should hatch soon, or just wait until we pack up and head back to Hammerlocke, it might hatch on our way there."

* * *

Raihan's eyes focused on the egg while he pouted and hugged it close pulling out his phone and now turning his frown upside down took a selfie with him, Leon and the egg. Leon, who still had his arms around Raihan laughed as he saw him typing a post before hitting the post button, shaking his head he slowly stood up and started collecting their stuff into their backpacks, Raihan still too busy looking down at the egg to help. Of course Leon didn't mind, Raihan did help towards the end to collect up the tent and the equipment, the egg comfortably sitting inside his hoodie through all of this. Hop, Marnie, Victor and Gloria already took care of their stuff and when they saw the egg the first thing they did, was run up to it and start poking it, rubbing it and patting it, chuckling at how good of a parent Raihan would be for the little one, which had Hop's brother blush red. After that so eventful morning they all started walking back to Hammerlocke since the 'kids' wanted to hang out at the battle cafe there before Piers came to pick them up for a concert. 

When they reached their destination and Piers took care of the little ones Leon and Raihan went back to Leon's apartment, greeted his parents and walked up to his bedroom. The guy in the dreadlocks sighing and frowning, removing the egg from his jacket and looking up to his boyfriend worried, but as he opened his mouth to speak the egg cracked. Leon rushed there, eyes wide open, holding with one hand onto the egg and with the other Raihan's shoulder. As the egg cracked more and more a small cry was heard before the top chipped away revealing a cute small Dreepy! 

"Just like fate would have it! Look at it Rai!" Leon cleared up the egg shell just placing it at a small trashcan he had in the room only to turn around and see Raihan hugging the small one before wearing his bandanna again. The Dreepy jumped inside Raihan's hoodie, snuggling up on top and looking around with swift movements. "Guess you were right to be so excited for it to hatch! This is a real find!"

Raihan laughed and pulled Leon down next to him, at that the ex-champion patted the Dreepy on the head softly with his index finger before the newborn Pokemon took the liberty to climb up his arm and snuggle on the flap of his hat. Both of the men started laughing holding their stomachs before turning to look at each other. Raihan was the first one to lean in and give Leon a peck on the lips before Leon did the same, but not long after the Dreepy jumped between them and sat itself on top of their noses. Guess they had a dragon baby to take care of now... together that is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Next one will be fitting towards New Year's Eve!  
> Until then I hope you have a nice Christmas since I might be absent until then!


	6. F is for Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a nice Christmas or any holiday you are celebrating! I am back into writing for those two so off we go to a chapter fitting the Holiday Spirit!

**F is for Fireworks** **  
** **They were a rare sight, only blew up at the night sky when a grand occasion was happening in the region of Galar. New Year's Eve was one of them and instead of accepting the party invitation that the rest of the Gym Leaders proposed to them, Raihan and Leon had other plans. Going out and watching the fireworks together with no other soul to disturb such a precious and rare moment.**

* * *

It was morning, the 31st of December brightly making itself known through Raihan's blinds in his apartment. the dragon tamer opened his eyes from the light hitting them. Letting them scan now the illuminated room, Raihan felt some weight on his chest only to look down and spot a fluff of purple hair that he soon started to play with, tangling the locks between his fingers, they were soft like purple cotton candy and they slipped through his fingers effortlessly, some dropping on the other's face earning a grunt from his partner who up until now was cuddling up against him still sleeping. Those two bright golden eyes opened and looked up to meet with Raihan's teal gaze and gentle smile, before the gym leader could do anything, the figure besides him returned to nuzzling against his chest trying to seek more warmth. Of course the leader was not opposed to that, he pulled up his rotom-phone, hovering above him and while he had one arm draped around his boyfriend the other one started scrolling down his social media and private messages.

He scrolled until he saw their group chat poping up at the right side of his screen, they had initially made it to communicate with each other for challengers and events their boss, Rose, coordinated them to, but after a while they became closer and now the chat was about everything... Hell once they discussed with Nessa how she should tell Sonia that she liked her without everyone up on her business! Opening the small bubble he saw several messages, guys would go nuts in there with spamming, and while scrolling up he noticed what the fuss was about. A New Year's party. By skipping and half-reading some of the colour coded bubbles Raihan sighed and started typing.

 **Raihan:** 'Sorry guys, can't make it today. But you all have fun!'  
**Nessa:** 'How come?! You are usually the first one to agree, I am surprised you got to answer so late Raihan!'  
**Sonia:** 'He is probably setting up a romantic day out with Leon, shhh leave the lovebirds to experience the change of year privately!'  
**Raihan:** 'Well... Sonia is not wrong, it's not a secret, I have been asking everyone about special places. Oh, gtg now, Leon is starting to finally wake up, need to start the day nicely!'

And with that he closed the chat pop-up and placed his phone down while turning his focus at his boyfriend. Leon rubbed his nose on the soft fabric of Raihan's shirt and mumbled something that the dragon couldn't hear. After hearing and feeling the chuckle, Leon's eyes focused on Raihan's face before his vision was obscured by the blanket covering them, or at least Raihan's part of the blanket.

"Wait right there my king! I will serve you your breakfast before we head off!" Raihan said in a mocking gentleman way while bowing before slipping his slippers on his feet, which had Trapinch heads mind you, and descending at his kitchen.

"RAIHAN! IT IS LIKE... 11AM! RAIHAN!" Leon shouted from the bedroom after getting the blanket off his head and sighed "It is 11am and you are dressed in a fluffy shirt, sweatpants and Trapinch slippers, it is not the most appealing look for a butler you know" he resorted with a smirk towards his boyfriend who was now back at the room carrying a tray with pancakes shaped like a Charmander head, topped with whipped cream and red berries.

Witnessing the food Leon just smiled and started eating on his own half while the other was taken care of Raihan, on the tray were also two Christmas mugs one blue with snowmen and the other red with snowflakes. The snowmen one was filled with warm milk chocolate while the other was dark chocolate with ginger, Leon could smell the spice from his comfortable side of the bed, after all it was Raihan's favourite winter drink especially in the morning. As they ate the dragon tamer snapped a picture with his rotom-phone hovering above them and after writing a short sweet caption and tagging Leon, of course adding the necessary hashtags, posted it on Pokegram before placing it down once again to resume their breakfast. Leon didn't complain, he was used to it by now and lowkey enjoyed Raihan posting pictures of them together, it was somehow another secure knot the ex-champion had in his head that his partner was taking their relationship seriously by making it public to so many fans.

* * *

Their afternoon rolled nicely, quietly actually, they sat inside and cooked lunch together, listening to music handpicked from Raihan's playlist while they danced around the kitchen. The living room was decorated and the Christmas tree stood there pridefully having two wrapped boxes under it. They had planned this one month prior, they wanted to make sure that the change of the year would find them together and would be special for both of them. Raihan made sure they were all set for their little trip in the centre of Hammerlocke, it was full of life people were marching back and forth with shopping bags, scarfs and couples were everywhere! Before escorting his boyfriend out Raihan picked up his phone and texted in the group chat.

 **Raihan:** 'Have fun today guys!'  
**Melony:** 'Gordie informed me that you won't be coming today Raihan! Have a fun date with Leon!'  
**Piers:** 'Make sure you don't suck him off before the New Year, it will bring you bad luck...'  
**Raihan:** 'I will ignore that. But thanks Melony!'

Leon noticed the chat from next to Raihan since they were standing just a few steps outside the door, he secured his red scarf and gloves as well as his white earmuffs before making sure Raihan's dark blue scarf and his beanie instead of his usual bandanna were in place before grabbing Raihan's phone, opening the camera option in the messenger app they used and after making the rotom-phone hover and take a picture of them as they smiled sent it over before typing.

 **Raihan:** 'Leon here! We will be having fun guys, do not worry! Have fun at the party all of you!'

His message was followed by some commenting 'Thank you', others laughing at how he snatched Raihan's phone and others, specifically Nessa, Sonia and Bea commenting on how cute they were. Secretly Leon was glad Hop was not in the chat, he was afraid of what his little brother would comment and with Piers in there... It was not the best place for kids, they were in luck that Allister was almost never online and informed by Bea! Placing the rotom-phone in Raihan's pocket the two men intertwined their fingers and started walking through the streets of Hammerlocke. Even if it was a fairly warm city, the heavy winter of the year reached them, heavy rain made itself obvious that it just left this morning since the stone covered streets were damp and even had some water puddles that kids and small Pokemon played in. 

Leon loved spending time in Hammerlocke, he didn't really mind, Hop was home all the time except the mornings that he went with Sonia to explore or study something, so he didn't feel as guilty as not staying in his hometown that much. He visited regularly of course, the Battle Tower not requiring nearly as much attention as when he was champion did! After all, the change of pace in his life was how he ended up talking out with Raihan about a stable relationship between the two, they had of course their flings when he was wearing the crown but Leon never put the title relationship under what they had, he didn't want to bind Raihan down with empty promises although he knew every time they met up that the other only had his way with him since they started, confirmed later when they started dating officially.

The ex-Champion liked remembering stuff like their first kiss when they were teens, accidentally, in the forest after he had been lost and found, tackling Raihan to the ground making their lips touch, or their first time together, when Leon was unsure of what to do, to stressed about everything, career, life, romance, letting his friend be in charge made it easier, somehow remembering all that during a busy evening, in the middle of Hammerlocke, some hours before the year changed made Leon feel more romantic than usual. He tightened his grip around Raihan's hand and his boyfriend looked down at his blushed face, he wasn't sure if it was from his thoughts or the weather but he was smiling ignoring his red hued cheeks. The dragon tamer bent down since he was taller and gave a small peck on Leon's lips before making a stop at a food stand, buying two sandwiches for them to snack on. They were warm and helped Leon focus on something else than all the romantic moments he had with the man next to him, this would be their first New Year's Eve together and he wanted to be special, he knew that Raihan planed on a walk around the city, some shopping and dinner at their house afterwards but he had a gut feeling that his boyfriend was hiding something.

* * *

At that moment Leon was completely right, from the very beginning Raihan was hiding something, something special for them to enjoy! As midnight came closer and closer, as the minutes ticked from the clock of Hammerlocke, Raihan guided Leon to one of the gates before pulling out the one pokeball he brought with him. Raihan's Flygon came out with a small cry, flapping its wings keeping itself hovering in front of them. With one swift movement Raihan offered his hand and Leon accepted it, softly pulled on the dragon type pokemon sitting right behind Raihan. It wasn't that Leon had a problem with keeping his balance, he had done this with his Charizard multiple times and he was sitting, but he still wrapped his hands around Raihan's waist, the cold air hitting his face more than he wished but giving him an excuse to snuggle it against his boyfriend's back as the Flygon flew upwards. 

When they stopped, the couple were at the highest part of Hammerlocke, the stars were clear as ever and they could see the whole city from up there but also what soon came after. Raihan turned around to look at Lyon and held him close pointing up at the sky, his phone came out of his pocket with the clock on the reverse ready for the year to pass. When the digits reached zero, fireworks started. All shapes and colours. Leon's bright golden eyes shone as they started traveling from each poping, he could see all of them, some bellow them, some next to them and most of them above them, making an amazing show, it was like raining beautiful rainbow shards around them from all the colours.

"Happy New Year, Leon" he heard his boyfriend whisper close to his ear before turning around to face him.

"Happy New Year to you too, Rai" he whispered shyly, blushing at the whole scene like it was from those romantic movies he liked to watch.

After their typical wishes, Raihan cupped Leon's cheeks with his soft palms and pressed their lips together in a kiss. They focused on it, sometimes Raihan's fangs getting in the way grazing their lips or tongues, Leon's hands wrapped around his boyfriend's neck as their bodies pressed together on top of the Flygon that looked at the parade of colours. Raihan's rotom-phone of course hovered above them still taking a picture of them kissing, with all of the city of Hammerlocke bellow them and the ocean of shapes and hues behind them. When the kiss broke they both smiled, looking at each other in comfortable silence before embracing, if Leon had to choose the best firework of the night, that would surely be that special first kiss of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I know this might have been shorter and a bit rushed, I am very sorry!  
> I wish you all have a bright and happy New Year!  
> See you at the next chapter!


	7. G is for Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope your new year started off nicely! I am sorry for being late but family matters kinda held me back from writing this! Thankfully now that everything is okay I can start again updating! As always I am not a native English speaker so I am very sorry for any mistakes you might see but I still hope you enjoy nevertheless!

**G is for Gentle** **  
Gentle is not the first word people tend to think when they see Raihan. He is fierce and feral most of the time, dynamic beyond any bounds. But Leon knows a side of Raihan that could be the embodiment of someone being gentle and the kids of the trainer school of Galar that they visit will see that side too, at least for the day.**

* * *

It had been programmed for awhile now, Leon would go with all the Gym Leaders of Galar to the central Trainer School, he was sure the kids would love every minute of it but his boyfriend had other thoughts about the matter. In fact Raihan almost called sick one day before their scheduled visit, Leon had to snatch his phone away and just inform that everyone was going as promised. The Dragon Leader was seriously grumpy that night and even morning as they walked to the school, he was mumbling about kids being afraid of him and such. Once again Leon thought that what Raihan was thinking was just stupid, mentioning again and again that if anything the kids there would find him cool, after all he was the all mighty Raihan! The rival of the ex-champion of Galar! How bad could it be?

The rest of the Gym Leaders met with them outside of the school, they were wearing smiles, even Bede, while standing with their partners at the entrance. Leon pulled Charizard's pokeball out and let his friend free while Raihan already had his Flygon out, holding onto it for dear life from how nervous he was. The ex-champion could wish that he was kind of cute, with that blush on his tanned cheeks and him pouting while biting the inside of his cheek, he never saw Raihan so nervous about something so trivial and to be honest he enjoyed it. 

Some of the teachers spotted them and one of the two and walked to the gate while the other got inside to bring out the kids to the open area aka the yard of the school. Leon was up front with the rest of the gym leaders following, Raihan was close behind him, his Flygon nudging him from time to time to make him smile. As the kids came running out they got divided in groups. Marnie and Bede were one duo that handled one group, Melony and Kabu along with Gordie were the trio that handled another one, Nessa went along with Milo while Bea and Allister stayed as a duo. That left the two mainly dragon users as a duo for the group most interested in dragon types. The kids swarmed their feet and Leon struck his Charizard pose making them laugh and clap in enthusiasm. Raihan chuckled behind him and rolled his eyes before gasping at the kids wowing at his Flygon. Leon shot him a look as if saying 'I told you so' before seeing Raihan pull on his bandanna with a small smile and a blush.

The kids pooled around Raihan and his Flygon asking things about it's typing and even moves, they even asked how Raihan used weather in his tactics. Leon of course had his own little crowd that he managed but he paid mind to Raihan, his expressions were to precious to be missed. He had that toothy wide grin, showing off his fangs, his eyes were wide as he explained and gave answer to each and every single question the little ones provided him with. The ex-champion, now chairman, loved that look on his boyfriend's face, it gave Raihan so much character. His golden gaze fell to every else in the yard, everyone was happy and excited but in his eyes, Raihan outshone them all! The fact that the feral, dynamic and fierce Hammerlocke Gym Leader was laughing with kids, patting their heads and doing dramatic hand gestures to impress them was just wholesome. Not only that but Raihan did what Leon was afraid to do, his Charizard was not good with people riding on his back, he even got feisty whenever Leon did it, but Raihan's Flygon was even eager to do it! The dragon tamer of course was like a worried father and didn't let the students on their own on his partner pokemon, instead he hoped on his dragon friend and softly picked up one and each kid, placed them in front of them hugging them tightly as Flygon started doing laps around the school. 

Everyone stared up when the gym leader started this small side-activity. Every other kid at the school wanted to get a ride even if they weren't in the scheduled group for the two dragon masters, but Raihan wasn't the type of guy to say no to kids. He started lifting everyone up on his Flygon, flying a few laps and landing them back down to get the next in line. After that was done, Leon smiled at his boyfriend who finally had a moment to catch his breath since all the kids were all together discussing about the bunch of them. He heard some comments on how pretty Nessa was from some of the girls, on how soft Milo's wooloo was when they got to hug him, but above all how cool Raihan was. The dragon type Leader left a very good impression on the kids from the moment they entered the facility till they exited. Even as they left Raihan knelled down, gave every student a soft hug and a pat on the head, even snapped a few selfies with some of them that asked.

Leon really couldn't shake the feeling that his boyfriend was truly a two-sided coin, he looked so wild and unapproachable on one hand and yet there he was, being happy, gentle and caring with those little to be trainers, and no matter how much Leon loved Raihan's feral attitude he would never give up those sweet, soft, gentle moments for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Even if this one was very very short, I did have some issues and had to re-type it about 6 times or so, but I guess that small chapters are okay here and there!  
> I just wanted to spend this part on thanking everyone really! This little thing has gotten so much support and I am very touched and thankful even though I make tons and tons of mistakes! I am actually from Greece so English is always a challenge especially since I am dyslexic and my head gets confused all the time when it comes to words, spelling and structure. I am just very glad people end up enjoying my story even with those included!  
> A big big thank you to all of you! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. H is for Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my darlings! I am so happy to actually writing this! My heavy college duties are almost over but my english courses are becoming more crucial, thankfully not to the point of me not managing to write! Let us get to this lil chapter shall we? (Also not having access to internet sucks especially when the landline is just acting up on everyone...)

**H is for Heartbeat**   
**Leon cannot sleep, all the stress and overworking has taken a toll on him. He tried listening to music, watching movies, training even at the middle of the night. But the only true lullaby that can put him to sleep is Raihan's heartbeat. So when Leon finds himself unable to sleep and his boyfriend ready to give him comfort it is only natural to finally relax and let his mind drift away.**

* * *

The Battle Tower of Galar has becoming more and more crowded by the day, challenger from even other regions (especially Kalos) start to fill the lobby wishing to fight the new Chairman. That is the main reason why Leon is always on the edge. Fight, break, fight, break, fight, go home, rinse and repeat, each and every single day. The worst of all is that going back home is not always an option and when it is not he flies to Hammerlocke. Having a relationship with Raihan is making him not only be on the edge but even fall from it, it is hard, harder than it looks. Raihan wants to publish it, he doesn't, sometimes Leon regret not doing it, having in mind that people still hit on his boyfriend but he cannot help it, if word got out who knows what would happen to both of their carriers. 

That is why when Leon gets off from another tiring day at the Battle Tower he messages Raihan. Nothing long, something simple such as 'I finished work, I am tired and it is already almost midnight do you mind me going to your apartment to sleep?'. Leon doesn't wait long for a response, of course he doesn't, after all his stupid boyfriend is always with his rotom-phone in hand. Raihan's message is just a pensive emoji before the dots that he is typing show up. Leon is half-scared if he is being honest, due to work he is distant from Raihan for the past three days, receiving a 'no' wouldn't phase him and yet Raihan sends him over a long message.

 _'You are silly you know that? Take some breaks, like longer breaks, some days off won't kill you or the challengers, waiting will do them some good too, taking in what Galar truly is ya know? As for coming to my place, did you have to ask? You know you are welcome anytime babe, hell you even have keys for my apartment just drop by whenever. But keep in mind, I might come back late, still have a couple of shit to do around the gym, but you go ahead and get some rest, keep the bed warm for when I come back!'_ followed by a heart and winking blowing kiss emoji. That is Raihan for you, understanding, really Leon thinks he is blessed that after he fell from being Champion, Raihan was still there for him. He always thought that the dragon leader was just his rival and nothing more, that they stopped being close ever since they finished their challenge together with Leon winning. Yet he was wrong again and he was glad that he was. Indeed, his now boyfriend practically screamed at him back then at how stupid he was for even thinking that and asked him out there and then, kind of unconventional since he was crying and freaking out but... worked well in the end.

Reading the message made the tired Chairman sigh and smile while he climbed on top of his Charizard's back, usually his pokemon partner would whine about it, but taking into account how tired his trainer looked decided to let it slide this time. Flying to Hammerlocke actually relaxed him, the breeze on his face as he flew there was pleasant and the stars shining in the midnight sky were beautiful. Making sure that it was safe to get to Raihan's house, he allowed his pokemon to get back in the pokeball it resided in a couple of blocks away, walking and soon entering the apartment. He had mapped in his head so many times as to how to get to Raihan's house that thankfully getting lost was out of the question. 

His footsteps soon entered the bedroom, searching some drawers Leon found the pair of pajamas settled there always for him to wear. Discarding his formal wear that he had for the Tower, Leon instantly slipped into the comfortable cotton shirt and pants before laying on the bed under the covers. He usually took the right side, he didn't know why but he guessed it was so the light of the window didn't hit his face during morning, but rarely when something weird took him over, Leon rested his body on the left side of the bed. That day was one of those. Tightening his grip on the covers the ex-champion let his head bury itself in the softness of the pillow, smelling the aroma of shampoo and conditioner. It made him smile but his worries were still swimming around his mind, he didn't know of what, losing didn't do anything to him anymore, it didn't affect him after he had given away the crown, so why? He had no idea why his mind still worried about weird things... maybe he worried about Raihan leaving. His work consumed so much of his life that he truly couldn't imagine why Raihan wouldn't... he was not going on dates with him all the time anymore, he was busy and saw him barely once a week, Leon was indeed such a mess that he wouldn't stop his boyfriend if he decided to leave.

Thoughts like those obscured his thinking for what he felt like a couple of minutes, but in reality was a couple of hours and the way Leon understood it was from the footsteps entering the bedroom and the flashing blue numbers on the digital clock reading '02:34 AM'. The dragon leader entered the room and surprised he eyed his boyfriend at his side of the bed almost teary eyed. Like in a flash of light Raihan instantly dropped his bag and shoes down on the carpet, running to the bed he instantly sat on the small space he had before Leon sat up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend fighting back a sob. Raihan's hands were instantly wrapped around the other, his lips letting out a soft sigh before smiling and laying under the covers, not bothered changing from his uniform.

He knew exactly the situation, it was not like the first time Leon was like that, when stress took him over and pushed him so hard that stupid thoughts reigned in his head. Raihan not only knew what he had to do but was now ever so used to doing so, he didn't mind it even if Leon thought he did. Laying down more comfortably he placed his boyfriend's purple locks between his fingers, guiding his head on his chest while he laid on his side mumbling sweet nothings. He felt Leon clutching on his shirt, maybe a sob or two left from his lips. Raihan didn't mind cause he soon found his boyfriend relaxing, his ear placed right against his heart strongly listening as it beat, maybe skipping a beat every so often since Leon was by his side. From his point of view, playing with the waves of purple, Raihan spotted a relaxed happy smile as Leon slowly drifted to sleep and actually mumbled an 'I love you' before doing so. Proud of himself the dragon tamer decided to hug his boyfriend tighter and also close his eyes, he had early morning chores tomorrow but they could wait for Leon's shake, because Raihan was determined to get his boyfriend to get tomorrow off and relax no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter as well! We are almost reaching to one of my favourite chapters to be honest!  
> Keep tuned for more!  
> Once again thank you for the support on this silly story!


	9. I is for Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took less time that expected even though my internet problems still continue, it is a pain in the butt believe me, but I still had time to type and borrow some internet/place to snuggle with blankets, from some people I know haha! So this chapter will be angst-y and kinda depressing! Just for a clarification, although you will see it inside the chapter as well, this takes part before these two idiots became a couple.

**I is for Identity** **  
Leon was the greatest trainer of all Galar! Was the Champion! Was the icon and role-model for so so many trainers! Used to push the young ones to something great! Keywords, was and used to. Losing his title meant that Leon lost what he thought was his identity but thanks to Arceus an old friend of his is there to push him to the limits.**

* * *

It was just a few hours ago that Leon was there, still doing his Charizard pose and getting cheered on by everyone. Just a few hours ago that his imaginary crown still shone brightly above his purple hair, maybe stuck to his hat, before actually getting handed over. Yes, Leon lost just a couple hours ago and he didn't know how to co-op with it. Rose, no one knows what happened with Rose yet, therefore him being there to give him a solution was definitely not an option. The ex-champion was still in the locker rooms, he had done the hand shake with the trainer who was proclaimed the new champion and left shortly after. At the beginning he just sat on a bench, head in hands, thinking to himself or blanking out he wasn't sure he remembers. What he does remember though was opening his eyes to tears and sore body, probably from either tensing, not to mention the banging headache that he felt, maybe from pulling his hair while deep in thought? Leon didn't know really, he just allowed his feet to guide him to one of the showers, rested his forehead on the wall as he discarded his clothes just before entering the stall by his bag, letting the cold water slide on his stiff body.

Maybe if the water was hot instead of cold it would have helped him more, but Leon secretly wished it would kind of wake him up, he truly needed a wake up call to either find himself again or tell him that this was just a nightmare and he would be waking up soon. But neither happened. His mind replayed his loss, how his Charizard fell next to him fainted after three hard blows from his opponent's Cinderace since they were just one on one by the last Pokemon up their sleeve, how his whole body froze upon listening to the speakers blaring with the announcement of his loss, how at that moment his whole world crumbled and his whole identity got erased from his mind. Well at least that is how he thought of his loss, that is all he grew up to know, being the champion.

Leon was the greatest! The Champion of Galar! He had the crown! He used to be idolized by so many! He used to being the role-model for so so many trainers, especially young ones wanting to reach his glory! All that were over just by one loss, years and years of success down in mere minutes. Taking a deep breath, Leon combed back his hair, he thought he heard someone entering the locker room but even if someone did he couldn't bother. He felt hot tears streaming down his face, so with a swift movement he looked upwards and let the shower head wash them away quickly as his hands also rubbed his face. But Leon was right and someone did enter, the way he finally noticed was by the knock on the door, he did lock his stall where he was taking his shower so who could it be? Turning his head towards the sound he waited to hear something besides feet shifting on the floor almost drowned out by the water splashing on his shoulders.

Another knock came, and another since the previous one was also treated with silence. Leon knew the Gym Leader's observed his fight, what if it was one of them? Hell what if it was Raihan? They were always rivals and friends, would he be upset that Leon lost and lash out on him or compassionate? Or even mad that it wasn't him to beat him? Leon wished whoever was behind the door would leave. What if it was Hop? Disappointed that his big brother lost his status! Or Sonia, upset that her friend was in such ruins! Sadly for him the door knocked again and from there came the known heavy voice of his old friend.

"Hey! Hey Leon, I know you are inside the water is still running don't ignore me like that mate!" Raihan exclaimed, making Leon feel a bit guilt in his gut for not even letting Raihan know that indeed he was inside the shower stall and not passed out or something of the sorts. "I swear to Arceus! Leon if you don't answer me I will barge in and won't care if I have to drag you out by your d-" that is where Leon flushed red and almost screamed at Raihan.

"I AM FINE RAI!" clearing his throat and letting a long sigh escape his lips the champion, well ex-champion of Galar closed his eyes and lowered the pressure of the water "What do you want? The others should be going out by now to celebrate the new champ, go and have yourself some fun, it will make good pictures for your Pokegram too..." mumbled Leon accompanied by another shorter sigh.

"Who cares about bloody celebrations and Pokegram?! Leon you are my friend! Come on champ lets-" that was when Raihan got cut off yet again.

"I AM NOT A CHAMPION ANYMORE!" screamed Leon and punched the wall with both of his fists, resting his forehead again between his two arms finally letting out a sob "I am not... not anymore... stop calling me that..." he whispered silently "Why did you even start calling me that? You wanted to defeat me didn't you? You wanted to become Champion yourself so... why did you even acknowledged me as one?" his voice trembled but then his body started too upon hearing Raihan's answer.

"I never said I wanted to become a Champion, Leon. Even if I won one of our battles I wouldn't accept the title, you are the Champion of Galar, maybe not the holder of the title anymore, but a simple title does not take what you are. You are charismatic, dynamic, silly even, you need directions on how to walk from your inn to the gym almost every time... you are a lovable idiot that has offered so so much to trainers all over our region, do you really think that a stupid title is really worth crying over? It is you who makes the title not the other way around, champ!" the leader of Hammerlocke chuckled as he heard Leon turning off the water to listen to him "Listen Leon, you can do great things for Galar still... run a training program, utilize what Rose left behind for your own cause, you have tools Leon and you have the name and personality to boost it! Galar will still listen to you, follow you and support you... so don't get like that over so little when you can still do so much!" stretching his legs Raihan started walking away "Ugh enough with the supportive sweet talk! I am your friend and rival not your therapist! Come out now! My threat about dragging you by your dick still stands!" his voice soon died out but his laughter didn't, it made even Leon smile at the whole scene.

Raihan was right, Leon was still Leon no matter if he had a title to defend or not, and that Leon was left with everything, every single thing, Rose had. He could indeed make something great out of all that. Unused staff, facilities... he could help so many people! That was what Leon needed, a push. He was still not over his loss that was for sure, a frown still danced on his lips, but he would managed, now he had a vision to fulfill! Wrapping a towel from the rack next to the door around his waist and another one around his head, drying his hair, Leon started walking towards the bench area of the locker room to change into clean clothing before opening his golden eyes meeting with piercing teal ones and a toothy grin, fangs shining in the light of the white lamps. Leon was so thankful that Raihan was indeed the one who came to find him, to show him how thankful he was, the ex-champion smiled gently and left a chuckled out of his lungs.

"Thank you Rai, I really needed that... You always knew how to shake me back to reality..." he didn't know why but now he felt lighter and maybe a bit flustered, especially as Raihan stepped closer and twirled one wet purple strand of hair around his dark fingers.

"No problem, champ. Now get dressed, I will go with you to get some ice-cream and bury your sorrows." the dragon leader said playfully before winking and walking outside of the locker room, leaving an awestruck Leon frozen in place with a red blush creeping up his cheeks and even down his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Remember the almost favourite chapter of mine? Well there is another one coming up but this one was what I mentioned about in the previous one!  
> Once again thank you for the support and I am so so glad people enjoy this little thing I put together!  
> Stay tuned for Chapter 10!


	10. J is for Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet came back just a couple weeks ago! Sorry if this is shorter than I planned! I still hope you manage to enjoy it! I actually went ahead and got busy with my internship which I successfully got so one extra apology for being SO SO late!

**J is for** ** Jealousy  
** **Every single day Raihan visits Leon at the Battle Tower to make sure his boyfriend is well and has lunch. But of course he ends up seeing many fans around him all the time. Not wanting to admit it at the start he just plays it cool. But ends up the Dragon Tamer is just jealous!**

* * *

It was another typical day for the duo, Leon battling trainer after trainer, Raihan cooking at home after no trainer appeared at the gym, getting ready to jump on his Flygon and fly over to Wyndon to meet his boyfriend and deliver lunch. Of course the typical day brought along the fans around his boyfriend swarming like moths around a lamp, Leon was handsome, gorgeous, breathtaking... Raihan could just go on and on about what he admired about Leon. Starting from his shining eyes and finishing to his powerful blows in battle... because what else he could mean by that... Raihan could boast about Leon for hours and hours... But now he saw his boyfriend flooded around by girls and boys alike. yes they had agreed to keep their relationship hidden for the shake of their jobs but hell, Raihan was pretty sure their colleagues knew about them already... 

Taking his sweet time to arrive to the Battle Tower just in case he avoided the whole drooling over his boyfriend scene Raihan packed the lunch away in a bag and jumped on his partner before taking off. He could hear Flygon's wings flapping as he was comfortable against his back, his gaze targeted to the sky, almost as teal as his own two eyes with clouds of every little shape swimming around in that vast shade of blue sky sea. His mind drifted off, he felt like he almost napped when his ears perked up to Flygon's cry meaning they just reached the Battle Tower. Getting up and jumping down he sighed, steadying the bag on his shoulder to make sure the lunch was in place before taking slow steps towards the entrance where he saw people in a crowd around a screen projecting Leon's on going fight.

"Guess I am a bit early today even if I took my sweet time getting here." A long sigh left the Dragon Tamer's lips before a staff member ran to him and saluted him in their own way of greeting. Nodding Raihan just followed them, it was routine by now, he would wait at the entrance if Leon was still fighting and someone would come and pick him up to get him to Leon's office without anyone's complaints or comments. Raihan knew the way by heart now but he still accepted the staff's help, it was pretty valuable since no fan screeched at him or fawned over him or even whined that he got to pass through, which he was sure they would do if he himself started walking to the elevator for the upper floors. 

Reaching the office's door Raihan saw his escort opening it before marching in and sitting on one of the two chairs facing the main one. Hearing the door close after an 'Enjoy your stay Mister Raihan' the said leader groaned and placed the bag on top of the desk before resting his face in his palms. He obviously stayed like that for long enough since what made him rise his head was Leon's cough, looking up had him meet with Leon's bright eyes and welcoming smile as always.

"Hey Rai... what is going on? I thought we would be having lunch by now but you seem spaced out. Something on your mind love?" Leon asked with his wide grin sitting down on the chair across from his.

"No, 'course not mate!" The gym leader chuckled and picked up the bag before feeling Leon's hand on his "What is it mister Chairman? Need something before I unwrap the lunch?" He asked with a half-smirk wanting Leon to answer soon so they could eat... his stomach was growling and had a knot already, probably from that stupid feeling since seeing so many fans at the entrance of this damned bloody tower!

"How about we go outside and eat today Rai? The restaurant close by is great... I promise we will eat what you cooked for dinner!" Seeing his boyfriend sigh Leon felt guilty at first but soon his guilty frown went back to his huge grin when his partner in life stood up and offered him his elbow to hang on to with a grin himself and a chuckle. 

Passing his arm around Raihan's and supporting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder they both started going for the elevator once again, upon arriving to the lobby Leon started walking ahead of Raihan but never leaving the grasp of his arm, people looked and suddenly they were stopped, girls asking Leon for pictures and autographs. The boss of the Battle Tower froze and didn't know what to do but smile and try to calm everyone down but Raihan had another opinion on the matter. Almost leaving an angry growl he grabbed Leon by the wrist, after his boyfriend had released him to sign at least some notebooks and take some pictures, and started walking away fast dragging away the centre of attention and affection for all those girls. 

Soon they reached the restaurant that Leon talked about, they had lunch there before so Raihan was swift to get them there with no chit-chat. Finding a table and getting handed down the menus was almost instant and then Raihan finally registered what he had done... Oh mighty Arceus. Not only he had made Leon look bad to his fans, he made himself look like a fool to top it!

"Rai, what was all that back there? Why did you pull me away like that almost fuming?" Leon asked while searching Raihan's face from across the table for answers starting from his flustered cheeks, gritted teeth and ending to his narrowed eyes. "You can't be serious... Rai are you jealous?" That had Raihan covering his face with the menu and groaning from frustration, that was when Leon knew he had hit gold so instead of messing with his boyfriend from so far away he walked around and hugged him from behind. "Oh Rai, don't worry that much... I am yours you know that, some mere fans of mine cannot steal me away from you. How should I act when people drool over your selfies online hm?" He asked with a playful purr against Raihan's ear making his boyfriend turn around and look at him. Glad that they were in a far away table Leon managed to steal a kiss from Raihan's lips before seating himself back down and picking up the menu chuckling at his boyfriend's surprised look.

Raihan really was awestruck, he didn't know how to react but one thing was sure... being openly jealous had its perks, maybe he would be admitting his jealousy more often than not now that he knew how Leon took it... Especially if he could earn some of these moments from it and some of those smiles laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of Chapter 10! We are almost half-way there! I am very excited to actually reaching so so far!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! See you on the next one!


	11. K is for Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been done .w. again and again... But my mind got so blanked out on the letter K that seriously the first thing that came to mind was Knight so... I settled for this, a sort little story about Leon as a king and Raihan as a knight, although done before I hope you enjoy my little input to the AU.

**K is for Knight** **  
Leon had been saved when he a little kid by a strange boy, then prince now king Leon is introduced to the new Captain of the knights. Little did he know that it would be his old encounter. As fate would have it their gap then was much smaller than it is now, so Leon can only do that... Just watch as his wedding is getting ready.**

* * *

"Be careful out there Leon!" a woman's voice could be heard coming from the gates of the city. 

The little boy it was meant for just giggled and kept running waving back at his mother, the forest was so close, and everyday became more and more exciting by the second! He would do so much there! Play hide and seek, chase rabbits down their holes, watch the clouds as he laid with his back on the grass and so much so much more! But that day Leon was extra excited to reach his playing spot because the last day he had seen a small deer there and he was beyond happy to see it again. As the small boy ran into the woods though, his bright gold eyes spotted a pup, most likely a wolf pup and before he knew it his legs started following it. He kept running until he couldn't anymore, upon closer inspection everything around him was darker than usual, he didn't know where he was exactly. He was scared and for sure way too deep into the forest for his own good. Taking a few steps back he started backtracking, but his mind started playing dirty tricks on him, making him scared of the wind blowing between the leaves even. So the prince did the only thing he could at the moment, he sat against a tree, curled up, hugging his knees as his pure golden eyes started tearing up.

It must have been hours until he heard a voice, perking up he saw a boy closing in on him. He wore a pair of shorts and a ruffled up t-shirt, nothing more than sandals for shoes... his hair was a mess but he had one of the prettiest pair of eyes Leon had ever seen, they were piercing blue mixed with green, almost a teal colour if Leon could call it that. They reminded him of the colour the water in the forest's lake, where some of the grass and sun were mirrored in it. He stayed there looking at the stranger as they got closer and offered him a hand to stand up. Shaking still, the prince tightened his grip around the boy's hand as he was pulled up and slowly dragged out of the scary forest. 

Upon returning to the city his mother rushed and hugged him, almost squeezing him to death, but it was not unwanted. He started crying, apologizing to the queen but when he turned around to thank the boy who saved him, to whom he hadn't spoken a word from how scared he was, the boy was gone. Gone from his field of view but never from his memories, cause that memory traveled with Prince Leon forever.

* * *

"Leon you are spacing out again!" said yet another female voice, this time different, more young, more carefree.

Upon opening his golden eyes Leon was faced with the classic inside of the throne room and his fiance, her own aqua eyes bright as an expensive rare stone as she stared right in his. Sonia stood there with a list of guests, he softly picked up and nodded. 

"Looks good..." he mumbled and rested his head on his palm sighing.

This arranged marriage really dried him out, he didn't have something to complain, she was beautiful, smart, charming... She had everything per say but Leon still kept seeking something further, something he didn't even know what was. The whole thing of deciding what he would wear, what he would decorate the room with, the guests... Everything just tired him, he wasn't sure he wanted to do that anyways, he always felt like a more free spirit. But his mother had asked him to so kindly, how could he refuse her? Something that woke him up though was the soldier who just walked in, no more like rushed it and presented himself to the now king. Leon motioned him to speak and after taking a breather he did.

"Sir, I am sorry for my sudden visit, but the Leader of Knights came after his long mission given by your mother and he can be presented to you. Should I let him in?" given a nod Leon dismissed the soldier and waited.

Another presentation, he remembered his mother telling him about the guy but Sonia was too pilled up with the organization plans that he didn't have enough attention span for both at that moment. But when the man entered the room Leon's eyes went wide, suddenly all his attention was back and centered around the knight in front of him. Once a knight metaphorically and now literally, Leon could never forget those piercing teal eyes. Gulping back a knot in his throat he straightened his body and blinked in wonder at how the taller male dropped on his one knee in front of him. That dynamic in his movements, enchanted Leon, he couldn't speak as he heard his smooth voice in his ears.

"Hello your Majesty" this wasn't good "My name is Raihan, I am here to serve you for as long as you need me and see fit" 100% not good. Raihan then rose his head to stare into Leon's eyes making his breath hitch in his throat, this was not going to end well for him "You may use my services as you see fit, I already have vowed unwavering faith to your name my King." the knight ended his speech presenting himself to the king.

Leon stood up from his throne and took a few steps to the knight, his hand rested on his shoulder, Leon could feel the cold steel of armor and curse under his breath that he couldn't feel Raihan's skin, to make sure he was there. He lingered there a bit more than what he intended but when the king finally opened his lips to speak to the knight Sonia cleared her throat making him turn back to her and her upset look. Sighing the king looked down locking his eyes with the knight's.

"I look forward to witnessing your abilities... Raihan" he finally said that name he longed to know after so many years. But now it was too late, he turned around and walked to Sonia as she talked about guests, watching the tall leader walk away with the soldier, he could swear their eyes locked and that he felt a flame from it... Maybe that was what he was missing... But now, he could do absolutely nothing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is done! We are 2 chapters away from being half-way done with this fanfic!  
> I am very sorry for the slow pace but I do appreciate the support this gets and I am amazed but how much you seem to like these small little drabbles!  
> See you on Chapter 12!


	12. L is for Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem so... Laptop was broken and seriously I had no idea for the letter 'L' so... have this little thing.  
> I promise next chapter will be longer!

**L is for Leader**  
Raihan tried again and again, they were young, they had the same experiences so why? Why couldn't he be the champion like Leon was? No matter how hard he pushed himself Raihan never managed to catch up to him... So he made a goal, a goal to at least do something on his own and be damn good at it. To be a Gym Leader.

* * *

A quick snap was heard from the middle of the stadium, Raihan had taken yet another selfie before standing up, placing his Flygon in its respective pokeball and walking away, ignoring Leon's pleads for him to stay a bit longer. He had enough, he really had enough, no matter how much he tried he never reached the top, not even close, in fact he was still what it seemed years away from catching up to Leon. Wanting to have a peace of mind on his own Raihan walked towards Professor Magnolia's house, at least Sonia would be there and the boy would be able to rant somewhat about his unlucky streak. 

Practically running up the steps, holding his bandanna with one hand, Raihan knocked the door with his small fist about four times before it opened. The known figure of the woman who have them their first teachings about Pokemon coming into view with a kind smile adoring her face.

"Sonia dear! Raihan is here for a visit!" the elderly woman said in a louder voice, facing now the inside of the house.

"On my way!" came a girl's voice from inside, followed by running footsteps.

Soon a head of orange appeared from the stairs as Sonia landed in front of the taller boy, her Yamper following her with his tail wagging. Raihan gave a small thank you nod to the Professor before giving a toothy grin to the teen girl in front of him. Sonia just rolled her eyes, following him outside, careful to close the door after Yamper got out and walking with him towards the body of water next to her house. Raihan just sat there and so did she next to him, but instead of throwing small pebbles on the water's surface to see them bounce and jump, creating ripples, Sonia just started giving Yamper small pets on the head and on the back, seeing the corgi relax on her lap.

"Okay Raihan... What is wrong? Whenever you visit out of the blue like this, something is up..." she said in a worried tone looking at her friend while still petting her partner, who was cheerfully wagging his tail, laying on her lap and sometimes barking when he needed the pet to be higher or lower on its back. 

At that Raihan stayed silent. So Sonia decided to ask something as if to guess what is going on.

"Is this because of Leon?" her voice was quieter than usual, almost a whisper, and Raihan didn't answer vocally but the way he threw the next rock was an answer on its own "Did he beat you again? Is that why you are upset?" she continued but this time instead of Raihan quietly throwing the pebble with force he groaned, leaning his head forward to rest his forehead on his knees, nodding softly to his friend two times as affirmative answers to both of her questions. 

"Of course it is because of damned Leon! Oh I am the undefeated Champion of Galar! Look at me with my Charizard!" Raihan said, imitating Leon in a jokingly manner, crossing his arms in the process and huffing there upset "I feel like no matter what I do I will never catch up to him Sonia! I will never become the best Champion! At least you settled on what you want to do with your writing but I have nothing!" 

Right then, Sonia had an idea.

"Raihan! What is your favorite type of Pokemon?!" at the question the teen writer received a confused look to which she arched her right eyebrow.

"Dragon types... why?" Raihan asked, freeing his crossed hands, afraid that he would have to bolt up and run if needed "After all don't forget, my Flygon and Duraludon are my most used Pokemon..."

"Exactly! You have such love for Dragon Types! Make baby steps! Before becoming a champion... Become a Leader! Chairman Rose will hold a championship for the Gym Leader of Hammerlocke, the previous one decided to resign and go to Kalos. Why don't you try for it?!" The ginger-haired asked with a huge grin on her face.

At that Raihan picked up a little pebble and looked at it before smiling, Gym Leader huh? He never thought of that before. Standing up, Raihan threw the pebble on the water body, making it jump about four times before it sank to the bottom. Pulling his bandanna a bit higher and tightening the little bundle of hair he had pointing upwards, the boy looked at Sonia, who was still sitting down and grinned.

"You know what Sonia? You are right! I will first become a Gym Leader and THEN beat Leon's butt! With so much practice I will get from those battles I will get better than he'd ever expect!" and with that Raihan punched Sonia's shoulder in a friendly manner before running away with a wave.

The girl sat there with a small smile, rubbing her shoulder from the punch. Hearing her grandmother calling her Sonia stood up and looked at where Raihan was heading with a giggle before walking back inside.

"Good Luck out there Raihan..."

* * *

"AND NOW! Welcome the Dragon Type Gym Leader of the city of Hammerlocke! The tamer of Dragons! Raihan!" the announcer called as Raihan walked in the stadium, waving at the crowd which was roaring his name and various cheers. He held his rotom-phone taking a selfie before standing on his side of the field, facing yet another challenger.

It was the kid that Leon recommended for the league, the kid that had asked about the vault. Raihan had seen something within that child as well and he waited to see what through their battle. But he wasn't going down so easily. With a swift movement he threw two pokeballs out, his first two Pokemon shaping from the red beams into flesh and bones as a sandstorm started raging around them.

Raihan could feel his hood slapping against his back, his hair moving with the sandstorm and yet he sat there waiting with fire in his eyes about what his challenger would do. Even then he had just one thought in his mind 'Look at me Leon, I will reach you soon enough... Just wait!'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Once again thank you for supporting this little thing, even if I am so slow at updating!  
> Look forward to the next one! Have a great day!


	13. M is for Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well um I actually updated this .w. I am very sorry to whoever has been waiting but I am not only falling in and out of fandoms atm but also experienced personal problems. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy~!

** M is for Motivation  
** **The competition grows bigger and bigger by the day, every season is a new challenge for Raihan and his team of dragons. The Leader is trying his best but slowly falls after a series of battles, but someone in the crowd gives him enough motivation to push forward and win.**

* * *

Raihan was tired, that was the fifth challenger in a row and he just got done with the fourth one. In the changing rooms the tamer of dragons splashed some water on his face and removed his headband to stare his face at the mirror, his bags under his eyes almost showed through his foundation making him groan but shake his head. He could not take a break, it was the last match of the day after all.

Straightening his hoodie, Raihan wore his bandanna again, tightening it behind his head carefully not to catch any of his dreadlocks inside the snap. With a deep sigh he spun his heels to face the entrance to the stadium, he could hear them, the crowd cheering for him once again during those matches. Slapping his cheeks twice he ran outside, gosh Leon really rubbed off on him in order for Raihan to do that. He could hear the grass under his footsteps as he waved at the crowd with a huge grin, facing across the new challenger and last one of the whole day. 

"Ready kid?!" the gym leader asked excitedly. His hands grabbing two of his pokeballs on his belt.

With a nod from his challenger and a matching grin the pokemon made their appearance, the sandstorm picked up and Raihan grinned through it even if he was tired. The battle was quick though, both of them to their last partner very soon for his liking, the kid was good and Raihan had clenched his teeth for awhile now, his rotom phone even noticed and started streaming the crowd. 

'Honestly... I don't think I can pick up the pace like this...' Raihan closed his teal eyes, worry over his features for a moment before hearing a voice from the crowd.

"HEY! RAI!" with wide eyes the leader of the Hammerlocke gym turned towards the sound of the loud voice, even the cameras that streamed the match did, only to show the chairman Leon with a huge grin on his face among the first seats of the crowd.

"Lee?" Raihan arched one of his eyebrows, quite confused as to what the hell Leon was doing in his matches, he was supposed to be checking up on Hop and Viktor as well as Gloria today.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO GIVE UP?!" Leon had his hands around his mouth as he shouted, but his grin was visible even behind that gesture "COME ON! YOU GOT THIS! YOU ARE THE DRAGON TAMER AFTER ALL! THE ONE WHO CAN BECOME A CHAMPION IN ANY REGION HE WISHES!"

Nodding at the chairman Raihan grinned, an actual grin not a forced one for the crowd. Grabbing and spinning his last pokeball on his index finger, the pokeball suddenly grew bigger as Raihan threw it with a flare up in the air and it opened to reveal his Duraludon which gigantamaxed instantly. The challenger's eyes widened but also flared up at how intense the atmosphere suddenly became, Raihan beaming with confidence out of the blue really changed the feeling of the battle for the best.

* * *

Back at their apartment, the minute the door opened Raihan plopped himself on the couch with a groan, followed by Leon's giggle. Glaring at the ex-champion of Galar, the gym leader removed his headband and slingshotted it at him. With a small yelp Leon avoided it and chuckled again walking towards the couch and giving a kiss on Raihan's forehead.

"You almost lost that match you know, thank Arceus I was there hm?" Leon winked before releasing his purple hair from their hold.

"What can I say..." Raihan sat up and cupped Leon's cheeks in his hands, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before licking his own upper one with a wink of his own "When you are there I always get fired up~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> Please look forward for the next one hopefully soon!


	14. N is for Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> New update was due! Sorry I was in a Castlevania run the past weeks!  
> I hope you enjoy!

**N is for Nightmare  
  
The night is long and Raihan is awoken in the middle of it after an intense nightmare that hits way too hard for his liking. Finding comfort shouldn't really be hard though since his boyfriend might be unable to come over but can for sure video call him... Even if it is half way through the nighttime!**

* * *

He turned in his bed for hours, at least it felt like hours, his breathing was heavy and fast, his heartbeat uneven and all over the place. Raihan was asleep but sure didn't feel like it, especially when he felt his body shooting up in a sitting position, his hand stretched as if trying to reach for something. Panting he stared at his open palm before looking down at himself, his pajamas messy, his bed covers kicked away probably long before he woke up.   
  
Rubbing his temples, since his head was free of his orange bandanna, the dragon tamer of Galar decided to lay back down on his side and grab his phone. Scrolling through some messages from fans and whatnot he found himself unable to sleep again. Teal tired eyes gazed on the digital numbers displayed on the screen, read roughly around 3am. Raihan cursed under his breath, wishing it was earlier so he could go outside for a walk, but he didn't want to risk it. The weather forecast had advised no outings due to heavy storms during the night and early mornings and Raihan wasn't going to put himself or his Flygon under danger.

Going to his personal contacts he flicked his thumb through them until he found Leon's contact and clicked on it. His mind did hesitate to press the video call button, afraid that the now chairman and ex-champion would be asleep, but Raihan decided to at least try and if he was leave a message for him to call him back in the morning, after all he wasn't going to get much sleep for the rest of the night. Thankfully he had no gym responsibilities for tomorrow, he had arranged a meeting with Sonia and Hop but he could postpone that for a later date or for tomorrow's afternoon instead of early morning.

His thumb hovered above the call button for a good minute before clicking it.

A ring.  
Then two.  
After that they became three.  
Raihan was about to close the call until a sleepy voice from the other end of the screen was heard.  
  
"Hm? Rai?" A sleepy Leon appeared on the screen, illuminated by the phone's light and nothing more, maybe a nightstand lamp.

"Hey Leon... I am sorry I woke you up." Raihan sighed at that and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, seeing that Leon finished rubbing his sleepy eyes with his own "I will call you again in the morning it is fine, it is nothing impor-"

"Rai what happened?" Concerned laced the chairman's voice as his tired face turned into a frowning one "For you to call in the middle of the night, it is not nothing important, something happened. So please tell me what." 

"So you see..." Raihan took a deep breath in, trying to piece together his thoughts before explaining them with words to his boyfriend.

"Take your time Rai..." Leon smiled at the camera and Raihan saw, he focused solely on that smile and managed to calm down a bit from his fright.

The dragon leader did indeed take his time, maybe five whole minutes for him just staring at Leon's smiling face which was looking back at him through sleepy eyes and a warm smile. Hell he would kill to be by his side but he couldn't, Leon was away in Kalos for some business he couldn't have joined. Closing his teal eyes, Raihan proceeded to take a deep breath and open them again with a nod, as to signal that he was ready to talk. In response to that Leon got more comfortable in his bed and so did Raihan, following his partner's example. 

"So honestly the reason I called you is pretty... childish." Leon laughed and almost said something, he would have if Raihan didn't glare at him that is "So you see, I had a nightmare..." He went quiet for a bit before closing his eyes and frowning "I was in a desert and the sandstorm was howling in my ears... I ran to find someone but no one heard Leon. I saw people who just walked away from me, my pokemon weren't there... You passed by me and soon I was swallowed whole by the sand, unable to breath. That is when I woke up. I woke up shaken up and panting Leon... I am truly just... UGH!" A groan left the leader's lips as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Rai..." Leon's voice brought him back to reality as he looked at the screen with a pitiful expression, mostly showing pity to himself in a way "You are just human, everyone has bad dreams, some of them feel more real than others and some just portray our fears. You are scared of being alone Rai, I know it first hand... And it must be difficult sleeping alone after getting use to sleeping with someone huh?" Leon's tone was loving and caring, enough for Raihan to sigh and just nod confirming what he just said "I am sorry dear, I have been away longer than expected I know, but I will be back soon, tomorrow morning I will start heading home, you can surely wait until then right?"

"Leon..." Finally a chuckle left Raihan's lips before a huge grin showed its way through the camera "Yeah, I can manage. How about you tell me about your day?"

At that proposal Leon nodded, accepting Raihan's idea and so he started talking. He talked about how Kalos was, how beautiful the cities were but in no contest to their own back at Galar, how the paperwork was tiring him out but meeting the gym leaders and trainers over there in a new region was exciting. As the conversation went on and on, Raihan felt his eyes closing and soon sleep taking over him. Leon didn't take long to notice but instead of hanging up the call he also closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, maybe if he was lucky, they would wake up together and close the call then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading yet again another chapter!  
> Update is coming once I get an idea about a letter starting with 'O' XD


End file.
